Special Guest
by syubsyubchim
Summary: "Kemana kau pergi pagi ini? Kenapa tidak mengabariku? Kenapa ponselmu mati?" "Pergi menemui seseorang yang penting dan berkeliling sebentar, hyung." "Siapa seseorang yang penting itu?" Manik sayu Yoongi menatap sengit, meminta jawaban secepatnya dari Jimin. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


**.**

 **Special Guest**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **Summary :**

"Kemana kau pergi pagi ini? Kenapa tidak mengabariku? Kenapa ponselmu mati?" "Pergi menemui seseorang yang penting dan berkeliling sebentar, hyung." "Siapa seseorang yang penting itu?" Manik sayu Yoongi menatap sengit, meminta jawaban secepatnya dari Jimin.

 **.**

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi itu dimulai dengan manik Yoongi yang mengerjap beberapa kali. Membiasakan diri dengan bias cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela yang Yoongi yakin gordennya sudah dibuka lebar oleh Seokjin. Meskipun sinar matahari itu terhalang oleh sebuah rak tinggi yang memisahkan bagian kamarnya dan Seokjin, tetap saja Yoongi benci harus bangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan terang seperti ini.

"Seokjin _hyung_ ~" Yoongi mencoba memanggil teman sekamarnya. Suaranya terdengar berat namun begitu manja, hampir seperti merengek. Seratus persen berbeda dengan Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga a.k.a AGUST D diatas panggung. Namun Yoongi tidak menemukan jawaban apapun dari sisi sebrang kamarnya.

"Jam berapa ini?" Yoongi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mencoba meraih ponselnya yang terletak pada nakas dekat tempat tidur. Sepuluh lebih tigabelas menit. Dan Yoongi merasa kehausan sekarang, diliriknya gelas yang seharusnya berisi air minum, namun sudah kosong karena Yoongi menghabiskannya kemarin malam. Mau tidak mau Yoongi harus bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Namun sebelum bangkit, Yoongi memikirkan ide lain yang lebih baik.

"Jimiiiiiiiinnnnn~"

Yoongi mencoba memanggil Jimin. Tentu saja menyuruh kekasihnya mengambilkan air minum terdengar lebih baik daripada Yoongi yang harus keluar dari selimut hangat dan meninggalkan ranjang nyamannya. Namun meskipun Yoongi sudah memanggil dengan suara keras dan nada mendayu agar Jimin segera datang, bocah Busan itu tak juga membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sekali lagi Yoongi mencoba memanggil Jimin, namun kali ini tidak ada nada manis di dalamnya. Hanya nada perintah yang biasa Yoongi jatuhkan pada Jimin kalau dia ingin sesuatu dan Jimin harus segera mengabulkannya. Dasar pria kecil yang egois.

Biasanya, Jimin akan langsung muncul dalam hitungan detik. Ya, itu biasanya, karena sepertinya Jimin memilih untuk tidak muncul ke dalam kamarnya pagi ini. Baru saja Yoongi ingin memanggil Jimin sekali lagi, pintu kamarnya terbuka dari luar. Memunculkan kepala Hoseok yang mengintip dari luar.

"Ada apa, _hyung_? Jimin sedang tidak ada di _dorm_."

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Kemana perginya kekasih bocahnya itu? Jimin tidak bilang apa-apa padanya kemarin malam. Hanya memberikan kecupan selamat malam dan menyanyikan _lulaby_ padanya hingga tertidur. Yoongi juga tidak ingat Jimin memiliki janji atau jadwal apapun hari ini. Jadi kemana kekasih bocahnya itu pergi?

"Memangnya Jimin kemana?"

Hoseok menggeleng, "Entahlah, hanya saja tadi pagi dia terlihat begitu bersemangat saat ingin pergi."

Alis Yoongi mengerut makin dalam. Tampaknya kemanapun Jimin pergi atau apapun yang Jimin lakukan saat ini, hal itu pasti sangat penting dan menyenangkan sampai-sampai bocah itu lupa mengabari Yoongi.

"Yasudah, terima kasih Hoseok- _ah_. Aku akan menghubungi Jimin saja."

.

.

.

Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah basah dan bibir yang masih tertekuk ke bawah. Pasalnya, sebelum mandi Yoongi sudah mencoba menghubungi Jimin berkali-kali. Dan bukannya mendapat balasan suara hangat kekasihnya di sebrang telepon, dirinya malah mendapatkan balasan dari operator yang memberitahukan bahwa nomor yang Yoongi hubungi sedang tidak aktif.

Yoongi kesal, tentu saja. Meskipun tampak luar Yoongi terlihat seperti tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitarnya, namun sebenarnya Yoongi cukup sensitif dengan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Apalagi ini menyangkut kekasihnya yang pergi tanpa kabar dan tidak bisa dihubungi sampai saat ini. Yoongi benar-benar kesal. Awas saja, Yoongi akan mendiamkan Jimin sampai bocah itu mengemis maaf padanya.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan _project_ lagunya yang belum selesai sambil menunggu jam makan siang. Biasanya di hari libur begini, semua member yang tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun akan makan siang bersama. Seokjin akan memasak dan mengumpulkan mereka di meja makan lalu menyantap makan siang sambil bercengkrama kecil, seperti saat mereka masih _rookie_ dulu.

Bukan mereka tidak pernah makan sambil bercengkrama lagi, namun semenjak Bangtan naik daun, Seokjin jadi jarang memasak. Jadwal mereka terlalu padat dan melelahkan membuat mereka lebih memilih untuk melakukan pesan antar daripada menghabiskan tenaga Seokjin untuk memasak dan membereskan alat memasak. Jadi, saat mereka memiliki hari libur begini, Seokjin akan dengan senang hati kembali memasak untuk adik-adik kecilnya yang manis.

Namun, baru saja Yoongi membuka _folder_ lagunya di laptop, suara Jimin yang menyapa dengan begitu riang terdengar dari luar. Sepertinya bocah Busan itu baru saja kembali dari acara-tanpa-izinnya. Yoongi juga mendengar member lain yang membalas sapaan Jimin dan juga menyapa orang lain. Oh, sepertinya Jimin membawa seseorang.

Alis Yoongi menekuk ke dalam, berfikir keras siapa yang mungkin Jimin bawa di hari libur mereka. Taemin? Jongin? Atau sahabat _idol_ nya yang lain? Tapi mereka juga cukup disibukkan dengan jadwal mereka masing-masing. Yoongi ragu mereka memiliki sekedar waktu untuk dihabiskan dengan cuma-cuma di _dorm_ Bangtan.

Belum selesai Yoongi menerka siapa yang kira-kira Jimin ajak untuk datang bermain, pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Sedetik kemudian, terbuka sedikit, menampakkan kepala Jimin yang mengintip dari celah pintu. "Halo _hyung_ ~" Jimin memanggil dengan begitu ceria.

"Aku pikir _hyung_ masih tertidur dengan nyaman. Rupanya _hyung_ sudah bangun dan harum sekarang." Jimin hendak memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, namun pria kecil itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menggagalkan pelukan Jimin.

Yoongi masih kesal dan akan mendiamkan Jimin sampai Jimin mengemis maaf padanya, ingat? Oh, kekanakan sekali.

Alis Jimin mengerut bingung saat melihat bibir Yoongi yang mengerucut maju dan kedua tangan yang terlipat defensif di depan dada, seolah melarang Jimin untuk menyentuh bahkan mendekat kepadanya. " _Hyung_ , ada apa?" Jimin kembali mencoba mendekat, ingin menarik Yoongi dan meminta _morning kiss_ nya pagi ini. Namun gerakan kecil Yoongi yang melangkah mundur membuat Jimin mengurungkan niatnya. Ada yang salah disini.

" _Hyung_ , apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Jimin mencoba berkomunikasi dengan lebih pelan. Bertanya dengan lembut dan membuat hati Yoongi hampir luluh. Jimin mungkin salah dengan tidak mengabarinya dan membiarkan ponselnya mati sehingga Yoongi tidak dapat menghubunginya pagi ini, namun Jimin tidak berhak didiamkan oleh Yoongi atas tindakan lembutnya.

"Kemana kau pergi pagi ini? Kenapa tidak mengabariku? Kenapa ponselmu mati?" Yoongi bersandar pada mejanya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Senyum Jimin mengembang begitu lebar saat menangkap nada cemburu dan khawatir yang kental di dalamnya. Kekasih _tsundere_ nya ini memang selalu membuat Jimin gemas. "Pergi menemui _seseorang_ _yang penting_ dan berkeliling sebentar, _hyung_."

"Siapa _seseorang_ _yang penting_ itu?" Yoongi membalas dengan nada tidak suka, apalagi saat mendengar Jimin mengatakan seseorang yang penting, namun terkesan merahasiakan identiatasnnya. Manik sayu Yoongi menatap sengit, meminta jawaban secepatnya dari Jimin yang membuat tawa Jimin keluar dengan keras. Oh, kekasih gulanya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kau melihatnya sendiri? _Dia_ ingin bertemu denganmu. Ayo," Jimin mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Yoongi untuk mengamitnya. Sebelah pipi Yoongi menggembung kesal, namun tetap meraih uluran tangan Jimin dan membiarkan kekasihnya menuntunnya ke ruang tamu.

Yoongi menyeret langkahnya malas menuju ruang tamu, dituntun Jimin dibelakang punggungnya. Namun Yoongi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Oh, Yoongi- _ya_ ~"

Yoongi mendongak dan mengerjap pelan. Tidak salah lagi, wanita diakhir empat puluhnya yang tengah duduk dengan begitu anggun di ruang tengah mereka adalah ibu Jimin. Calon- _ekhem-_ ibu mertuanya.

Buru-buru Yoongi meneliti penampilannya saat ini. _Oversized tee_ berwarna putih yang dicurinya dari lemari Jungkook dan celana basket berwarna hitam menempel malas di tubuhnya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat _tidak layak_ untuk bertemu ibu Jimin. Oh, ayolah. Kita semua tahu Yoongi bukanlah tipe yang terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya, namun saat bertemu dengan ibu kekasihmu, setidaknya Yoongi bisa berpenampilan sedikit lebih layak.

"U-Uh, halo _eommonim_." Yoongi buru-buru menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jimin dan melipatnya di depan perut, membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

Yoongi mendengar ibu Jimin terkekeh pelan, anggun sekali. Tidak seperti kekasih bocahnya yang tidak bisa diam ini. Entah darimana Jimin mendapatkan sifat rewel dan tidak bisa diamnya.

"Kemari Yoongi, sudah lama sekali _eommonim_ tidak melihatmu. Kau terlihat semakin manis." Ibu Yoongi membuka kedua lengannya, mengundang sebuah pelukan untuk Yoongi.

Namun Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, lalu melempar tatapannya kearah Jimin. "U-Uhhh... Itu _eommonim_..."

"Ada yang salah, _hyung_?" Jimin dan Ibu jimin mengerutkan alis mereka bingung secara bersamaan melihat gelagat aneh Yoongi.

Yoongi berdecak kesal melihat kekasihnya yang begitu tidak peka, lalu dengan kesal menarik telinga Jimin ke arah bibirnya, tidak peduli bahwa ibu dari lelaki yang sedang ditarik telinganya ini berdiri di hadapan mereka, atau mungkin Yoongi hanya terbiasa melakukan kekerasan kepada Jimin. Jimin mengaduh kesakitan saat Yoongi menarik telinganya, namun _namja_ Daegu itu terlihat tidak peduli. "Mengapa kau tidak bilang _seseorang_ _yang spesial_ itu adalah ibumu? Kan aku bisa berpakaian sedikit lebih layak," lalu bibir itu mengerucut maju.

Jimin sampai dibuat berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mencerna apa yang Yoongi maksud. Lalu terkekeh begitu riangnya saat menyadari kekasihnya yang lagi-lagi membuatnya gemas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. " _Hyung_ , memangnya apa yang salah dengan pakaianmu saat ini, huh?"

"Ada apa, Jimin, Yoongi?" Ibu Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya pada dua orang yang begitu disayanginya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _eomma_ , Yoongi _hyung_ hanya-"

"Jimin! Sssstttt-!"

"-malu bertemu dengan _eomm-_ hmppphh!" Yoongi membekap mulut Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya, membuat apa yang hendak Jimin ucapkan terpotong begitu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa _eommonim_. Jangan pikirkan apa yang Jimin ucapkan, hehehe.." Yoongi memberikan cengiran terbaiknya pada ibu Jimin, mencoba menghilangkan kerutan bingung pada dahi wanita anggun itu.

Ibu Jimin hanya mengangguk singkat, "Oh ya, _eomma_ membawakan beberapa bahan masakan dari Busan. _Eomma_ dengar Jimin suka sekali memintamu memasakan sesuatu, jadi ayo bantu _eomma_ memasak. _Eomma_ boleh meminjam dapur kalian, bukan?"

"Eh?" Yoongi menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"

Ibu Jimin mengangguk antusias, lalu menarik Yoongi menuju dapur _dorm_ mereka. "Ayo Yoongi, temani _eomma_ memasak."

.

.

.

Visualisasi Yoongi berdiri bersisian dengan _eommanya_ dengan apron putih sedang memasak bersama membuat Jimin tidak dapat menahan senyum di bibir tebalnya. Membiarkan keduanya menikmati waktu mereka, Jimin memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang tamu saja. Keduanya merupakan kesayangan Jimin dan hati Jimin menghangat melihatnya. Jimin jadi berfikir, apa ini yang akan Jimin rasakan setelah menikah dengan Yoongi dan merasakan _Chuseok_ bersama dengan keluarganya di Busan. Membayangkan hal itu, bibir Jimin tertarik semakin lebar.

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu atau bibirmu akan robek sebentar lagi."

Jimin mendongak saat mendengar suara itu. Terdengar galak, namun manja disaat bersamaan. Apalagi dengan bibir kesukaannya yang mengerucut maju di setiap kata. Kekasihnya berdiri di depannya, dengan apron putih yang sudah dilepas, sedang mengelap tangannya.

"Loh, sudah selesai?"

"Tentu saja. Kami hanya memasak, bukan melahirkan Park Jimin kecil. Makanya jangan melamun terlalu lama."

"Ah, jadi _hyung_ ingin melahirkan Park Jimin kecil?" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya jahil.

Yoongi menepuk dahinya penuh sesal, baru sadar kalau dirinya salah bicara. Kekasih bocahnya ini hanya bisa memfokuskan diri pada hal-hal mesum saja. Padahal maksud Yoongi bukan disitu, tapi Jimin bisa menarik kesimpulan sendiri dan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi berfikirnya selalu kearah _sana_.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Jimin. Sudahlah, _eommonim_ sudah menunggu di meja makan dengan yang lainnya. Kau mau ikut makan tidak?" tanpa memperdulikan Jimin lagi, Yoongi membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan, bergabung dengan lainnya.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_! Tunggu aku!" Jimin bangkit dengan tergesa. Mana mau dirinya ketinggalan masakan penuh cinta dari ibu dan calon menantu ibunya? Jimin yakin dirinya bisa hidup bahagia kalau mengkonsumsi makanan itu setiap hari.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Jimin memilih untuk tidur berdempetan dengan Yoongi di kamar kekasihnya. _Eomma_ Jimin pamit pulang pukul lima karena harus mengejar kereta pukul tujuh. Jimin yang mengantar sampai stasiun. Yoongi tidak ikut, katanya harus mengurus sesuatu bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok. Namun Yoongi berjanji akan mengunjungi ibu Jimin di Busan kalau punya waktu.

Yoongi menolak dengan berbagai umpatan kasarnya saat Jimin masuk ke dalam selimutnya lima belas menit yang lalu. Yoongi tidak terlalu suka berbagi tempat tidur dengan Jimin, atau dengan siapapun di kasur kamarnya. Selain karena tempat tidurnya terasa lebih sempit, Yoongi masih berbagi kamar dengan Seokjin yang membuat dirinya tidak nyaman harus menempel begitu erat dengan Jimin.

Sedangkan bocah Busan itu tidak peduli dengan ruang yang tersedia di kasur Yoongi, atau dengan Seokjin yang masih berada di ruangan yang sama saat dirinya berdempetan dengan sang kekasih. Malah, semakin sempit ruang di kasur Yoongi, semakin baik untuk Jimin. Karena Jimin dapat menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk _cuddle_ dengan Yoongi sampai pagi.

Akhirnya, Yoongi menyerah. Membiarkan Jimin memonopoli tempat tidurnya dengan Yoongi yang bersandar nyaman di dada bidangnya. Lengan Jimin melingkar di pinggang sempit Yoongi, sebelah lagi memainkan rambut kekasihnya.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahu dulu kalau _eommonim_ akan datang berkunjung?" Yoongi mengadu, kesal karena Jimin memberinya kejutan mendadak.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membangunkanmu, _hyung_. Kau terlihat begitu manis dalam tidurmu."

"Penggombal sialan."

Jimin terkekeh mendengar umpatan Yoongi padanya. "Oh ya, _eomma_ bilang beliau sangat senang dapat menghabiskan harinya denganmu hari ini," Jimin berbisik lembut, menyisir helaian poni Yoongi yang menutup pandangannya. "Beliau bilang tidak sabar ingin memasak lagi denganmu, _hyung_."

"Hm?" Yoongi menyamankan dirinya pada pelukan Jimin. "Aku juga sanagt senang bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan _eommonim_. Saat kita libur nanti, aku akan mengunjunginya di Busan."

"Jihyun juga menanyakan kabarmu, begitu juga dengan _appa_. Sepertinya mereka sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangi mereka Jimin," jawaban Yoongi berubah menjadi bisikan, menandakan kekasihnya sudah mulai mengantuk. Jadi Jimin tidak melanjutkan perbincangan mereka lebih jauh. Jimin meninggalkan sebuah kecupan pada kening dan bibir Yoongi, membisikan "Aku mencintaimu," di depan bibir _kissable_ itu. Tidak mendapatkan balasan, karena Jimin tahu Yoongi sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu.

Hening cukup lama, dan sepertinya Yoongi sudah terlelap, namun tiba-tiba Jimin kembali bersuara, "Tapi _hyung_ , apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin membuat dan melahirkan Park Jimin kecil?"

Dan Yoongi terjaga saat itu juga, "Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku menendangmu keluar, Park Jimin."

Park Jimin sialan.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeonghaseyo, syubsyubchim balik lagi. After a long real life routine, akhirnya nemu waktu untuk ngetik juga. Tadinya mikir pas liburan malah dapet waktu buat ngetik, eh ternyata sama aja sibuknya sama ga libur. But I somehow manage to type this short story.

Btw, mau bertanya, sudah pernah ditanyakan juga sih di instagram. Kalau misalnya syubsyub buat fanbook, kira" pada tertarik ga ya? Tapi fanbooknya tentang kompilasi cerita" oneshoot dari 1k-6kan gitu. Ada yang udah dipublish ada yang belum. Kalo misalnya banyak yang tertarik, mungkin syubsyub bakal coba-coba, hehe.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih**

.

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
